


Siblings Reunited

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Mild Language, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Their sister ran off after their dad died, and they haven’t managed to find her since. Now, when they need the extra help, she suddenly makes herself known again. Has the time apart changed their relationship? How will the brothers react after seeing their sister after years apart?





	Siblings Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Sister Winchester OC - Alexa Winchester
> 
> Not sure if this will continue, been requested to, but haven't had the time. So it’s a one-off for now.

Being a Winchester was never easy, but somehow Alexa managed to make it work. She was between Dean and Sam in age but was always John’s favorite. Alexa was the only girl, which meant that she could do no wrong. The only time he was ever really tough on her was when she was training, then she was just one of the boys. That tough love helped to propel her into being the hunter she was though. She never needed help, and almost always worked alone despite her father’s efforts. Alexa was a top hunter by the time she was 16, and one of the best in the country by 18. Even beating out her own brothers and father.

When John died, Alexa ran off. She may have only been 25, but her father had taught her well. The only way her brothers knew where she was, was to follow the trail of dead monsters throughout the country. Dean eventually gave up trying to track her and focused on his own hunts instead. Sam tried to keep tabs on his older sister, but eventually lost out when she started to cover her tracks. It was clear to both, that she didn’t want to be found.

The brothers were working a case in Nebraska when they realized they were chasing something that would take more than just their skills to take down. While canvassing the office that Styne had been using, Dean happened to glance out the window to try to judge just how far he had jumped to the ground. It was then that he spotted an all too familiar vehicle.

“Sammy, come here a minute.”

“What is it, Dean?” Sam walked toward the window near his brother.

“Look.” He pointed down toward the street. “Is that-”

“Yea.” He took a deep breath. “That’s definitely her car.”

A knock on the doorframe startled both boys, causing them to jump as they quickly turned to face the sound. Their expressions said everything to her.

“Hello, boys. You’re looking lovely today.” She was leaning on the frame, arms crossed in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” Dean growled.

“Nice to see you too big brother.”

“Don’t try that _big brother_ shit with me.” She could hear his frustration clearly.

“Dean.” Sam tried to calm him a little.

“No Sammy. She doesn’t get to walk out on us for years, and then waltz back in, when it’s convenient for her, as if nothing happened.”

“Oh come on Dean. Did you really expect anything less of me? I wasn’t about to change my ways just because dad died. If anything, I wasn’t forced to sneak around to be able to hunt alone.”

“ _YOU LEFT US!_ With no explanation, not even a damn good-bye!” He shouted at his sister.

“Still as crabby as ever I see. Bet that makes dealing with that mark just wonderful, huh?” She cocked her head to the side a little.

“How do you-” Sam started. 

“I know a lot of things Sam. Just because I wasn’t seen, doesn’t mean I wasn’t keeping tabs on my family.”

“How much do you know exactly?” Her little brother asked.

“I know that you two are teaming with an angel and a demon, not to mention that you have the book of the damned. I know that big brother here was a demon and you cured him, Sam. I also know you both have been to hell, literally, and managed to come back.” She walked into the office, close enough to touch her brothers, glaring up at her older brother. “By the way Dean, next time you try to sell your soul to save Sam, I’ll kill you myself and save both of your asses.”

“If you know so much, and have been keeping track of us, why not make yourself known? Why not at least leave some way for us to know you were alive?” Dean’s icy glare would have scared anyone else, but not Alex.

“My life isn’t in question here. That is for a later time. For now, you need to know that you aren’t dealing with a regular monster here and you’re going to need my help. Unfortunately for you, even the extra strength you have from that mark won’t be enough to take on the family you’re about to encounter.”

“And what makes you think you know so much about what we’re after?”

“There’s a reason I’m here Dean. Now do you want my help or not?”


End file.
